Grievous vs Xiaolin Showdown
by destroyer9573
Summary: General Grievous from Star Wars versus everyone in the Xiaolin Showdown world. Sorry but I won't do what I promised previously. I want to save Chase Young for the last chapters. But there will be murder.
1. Grievous vs Xiaolin Monks

"With my army of Jack-bots, no one can stop me!" said a voice that from none other than Jack Spicer. All the sudden, a few metal scraps of his robots from a desk next to him fell over, created a noise. "Huh...meh". As Jack continued to construct his metallic minions, a tall shadow covered him. "Can't you see I'm busy? Jack roared before noticing the figure behind him. The evil boy genius could only scream as the shadow approached him.

Later, the Xiaolin Monks arrive to the mansion where Jack lives. "So we just knock and take back the Wu without a sweat", said Raimundo. The monks were going to enter when they found a small hole in the wall of the lower level of the house. "Look my friends, a way in", said Omi. As the monks entered through the small hole, they quietly searched for Jack or at least one of his robotic henchmen. Nothing happen till Kimiko gave out a loud scream. "What in tarnation?" said Clay as he flipped the light switch. As light started to scattered around the basement (Jack's Lair), a shape began to take place that within milliseconds became human. The figure was Jack Spicer himself, except there were several wounds and removed limbs. Blood was pouring out his pale skin as it made an ominous fusion with the make-up on his face, making a figure so foul, "Pimp My Ride" would not helpful thing to keep the terror away.

"Oh dang, I think I lost my appetite", Clay said as he tried not to vomit. "I don't like this, were out of here", said Raimundo. As the Xiaolin warriors were about to move an inch, the lights went out. Next, there was a sound from where the door was that was unmistakable for a door lock. Finally, a shelf, which also held robot parts, collapsed from where the hole was, blocking all the sunlight. "Looks like whoever killed Jack is trying to kill us too, said Kimiko with a calm voice. The four warriors circled around each other and shifted to there battle positions to prepare to fight the mysterious attacker. Although the nine dots on Omi's forehead that appeared suddenly created light, it was not enough to decipher the enemy. Omi focused his ears to listen carefully for any other sounds. Just then, he heard a sound so faint, it took a monk who been living in a temple for years to hear. The source of the sound appeared to be the ceiling that the short monk's back was staring at. Before anything else could happen, he shouted the words, "Wudai Neptune, Water!" The monk turned at a 180-degree angle and fired a blast of water heading for the source of the noise. The source became more visible as green and blue lights started to surround it. The mysterious figure leapt out of the way to safety before the water would hit. Because the room was covered with hard titanium, the rushing liquid hardly made any effect to the ceiling.

As the figure landed to floor, the other monks started to attack. The figure evaded the raging fire and gusts of wind and the mysterious lights that were with it carved through the floating floor textures as if they were Swiss cheese. "Wait a minute, I've got an idea!" said Kimiko as she leapt from the floor and yelled, "Wudai Mars, Fire!" Another blast of fire came out, but this time it rushed through the perimeters of the room, created light strong enough to clear the darkness. "Way to go Kim!..., said Raimundo who then saw the shape of Jack's murderer. The figure turns out to be an intimidating being made of metal that has a face that looks like a mask. The mask itself revealed terrifying, amber eyes that even a tough man would not look at face to face. Held from the metallic creatures hands were objects that appear to be handles, which is a correct term since the handles were carrying blue and green lasers, possibly used as blades. The handles would explain why there were lights around the figure.

"Who are you", asked Raimundo. "I am the end of your pathetic life for I am General Grievous", the metal figure replied. Grievous then leaped to where the Xiaolin warriors were standing. The Xiaolin warriors stepped away as Grievous landed to the center of where the warriors then stood. Immediately, the general spun his the lasers that were called lighsabers from all directions. Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo jumped away from the attack, but Clay was not so lucky as he was carved in half from the stomach. Clay's body part fell to floor then looked similar to the dead body of Jack Spicer. "Clay", Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo said in unison. "Now it is time for the rest of you to perish," Grievous said coldly as he swung and barely missed Kimiko with one of his lightsabers.

Kimiko leapt backward as she yelled, "Wudai Mars Fire". The inferno surrounded the cyborg then exploded. "That's for killing Clay," she shouted. Unfortunately for her, Grievous had jumped away from the attack and dug his metallic toes in the ceiling and then jumped off and carved her in half horizontal in the waist. "Kimiko! No!" Raimundo roared as stared at Kimiko's remains then at Grievous. "Grievous! You shall pay for what you have done with my friends, Shoku Gale, Wind!" The current rushed through the mechanical fiend, however, using his toes as an anchor, the general slowly yet successfully walked closer to the enraged dragon of wind. To Grievous' advantage, the powerful winds only put out the fire Kimiko surrounded the "lair" in earlier, taking away any light. "Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi yelled releasing a torrent of water from himself. Grievous, however, failed to flinch spinning his lightsabers to block the assault. Omi and Raimundo eventually stopped their attacks realizing it was not working. "This will need some thought," Raimundo commented. Grievous quickly attacked Omi who tried to defend himself with water-based attack until the general beheaded the round-headed monk. Raimundo turned red in rage as the general looked at him without fear of his anger and said, "It's just you and me now, foolish child."

"Shoku Gale, Wind!" Raimundo yelled as he threw a ball of wind at his chest then kicked him in his mask-like face. Grievous flipped over backward then glared at the Brazilian with rage. "No one comes even close to defeated me!" he roared as he threw more lightsaber attacks at him. Raimundo dodged his attacks as he rapidly kicked the cyborg's hands, making him drop his lightsabers. Raimundo saw this as his chance of destroying him and his wind powers to blow away three of his lightsabers and took the other to fight the now-unarmed killing machine. "This is for Omi, Clay, and especially Kimiko!" The general looked at the boy and laughed maniacally. "Foolish dragon of wind, you'd do anything to save your friends and lover." The dragon of wind angrily attacked the mechanical monster that jumped away from the assault. Raimundo swung the lightsaber in random directions as Grievous continued to dodge until he gripped him on the neck. "You have failed to save your loved ones. How does it feel?" Raimundo shook until the bones in his necks snapped in two and the Shoku warrior perished.

Grievous looked at all the corpses of the people he slaughtered then took back all four of his lightsabers. He put them back in the pockets of his cape as he fused his four arms back into two and left the dark room that was Jack Spicer's lair. Back outside, Dojo waited for the monks to return. "What taking them so long?" He then saw the Grievous approach him as he replied "Oh…" before he severed in two from a lightsaber he quickly took out and back in." "Excellent, all the monks have perished. It was wise of me to hire you for the job Grievous," said a mysterious voice that came from atop a tree. Up there was a black feathered bird and atop that was a small red bean with tentacles. "Alright Bean, I slaughtered the monks for you. Now where's my pay?" The bean that turned out to be none other than the infamous Hannibal Roy Bean took a bag full of Shen-gong-wu that was also on the tree and threw it at the general. Grievous inspected the Wu in the bag before replying, "Exquisite trophies." "Thanks a lot for the help, general. I'll just take of Chase Young and everything else should be a breeze." "Chase Young?" the general questioned. After the bean explained about Chase to the cyborg, he replied, "This "Chase" character sounds like an entertaining challenge. Perhaps more challenging than General Kenobi. Mind if I take care of this "Chase Young" for you?"


	2. Feeling his Presence

At a stone citadel above the cliffs, Chase Young meditated in the mid-air. He was in his artistic throne room surrounded by floating relaxation candles that showed bright fire. Wuya was resting her head nearby a fountain made out of clean marble. The jungle cats were near both of them sleeping on the floor.

Everything was peaceful until Chase opened one his eyes. The glare it gave made everyone uneasy. The fire in the circle of candles came to life and made a fiery inferno around Chase. Only after the jungle cats ran away in fright did the soulless warrior lowered down to the ground and called off the flames with a wave of his hand.

Wuya was scared to see that Chase still looked tense. Usually, he would take things calmly, but this must be something huge. "Chase? What's wrong?"

"I have sensed a great break in the balance of the universe," he replied to the Heylin witch. "It seems that a new evil has arrived and it has already killed the Xiaolin warriors… and Spicer."

Wuya grinned to herself from his last words. For years, the Xiaolins have foiled the plans of the Heylin and now they're dead. Plus, she was glad to have the world rid of Jack, that idiotic buffoon. She felt happy but she decided to hold her thoughts seeing Chase's solemn look in his face. "And why is that bad?"

"You have no idea," he muttered loudly at her. "If something is able to get rid of the monks so easily, this new force may be a threat to the rest of us. And I also feel that this trouble was caused by Hannibal Bean."

If there was one thing Wuya couldn't figure out, it was why he hated the bean. But she didn't think about this and focused on the new evil Chase was talking about. From hearing what Chase said, she knew he was right. If it could get rid of the monks, then what were her changes of world domination, especially with no magic powers?

Before she could think of anything else, a tentacle arose from the stone floor in front of Chase and produced a familiar giant eyeball. The eyeball was one of Chase's ways of seeing what was going on that she discovered at first when the monks were looking for the Bird of Paradise. Wuya sprinted to Chase's side as the eyeball began to have an image.

Chase was right about another thing. Hannibal was responsible for this. He was still talking to the new evil, General Grievous, while the Ying-Ying Bird still roosted on a tree branch with Hannibal on top of it. Chase and Wuya stared at the eyeball and saw what was going between the two.

"Fine. You could go hunt down Chase," the bean paused before continuing, "but I get to finish him off. Deal?"

The cyborg military warlord thought about it for a minute before giving out a reply, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Hannibal questioned getting a little ticked off.

"I will fight him and I will crush him," Grievous answered, making no change of inflection.

Hannibal wasn't stupid. Like Chase, he knew that if he messed with the general, he might as well end up dead just like the Xiaolin warriors. "Alright. But in the end, I will take all that remains, especially Chase's demise." And within a second, he tapped the Ying-Ying bird with the tips of his tentacle arms and it flew off with him while Grievous looked at the bag of shen-gong-wu he now possessed.

When Chase and Wuya moved their eyes from the sight of the eyeball, Wuya was the first to comment. "That's it? This new evil is nothing but a bucket of bolts!" Wuya argued at Chase. Chase turned his back at her when he glanced at the eyeball for one last time. He found one of Grievous' reptilian amber-colored eyes and felt a strong and intimidating feeling from it. "I will have to disagree," he said to Wuya from her statement.

The eyeball showed Grievous dashing away from sight before the images inside it were reduced into a fog and disappeared. Wuya just stared at Chase while the Heylin warrior had two questions on his mind: "What will happen when he and this new evil fight each other?" and "Who else felt his presence?".


End file.
